


Ghost in the World, Ghost With no Home.

by nethereactor



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Everyone Loves Ranboo, Family Dynamics, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Swearing, i'm so sorry i hurt the boy, ranboo gets lost, ranboo keeps on making sad things canon - Freeform, ranboo teleports when startled, ranboo's tears hurt him - Freeform, so i'm including them - Freeform, we all love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nethereactor/pseuds/nethereactor
Summary: Ranboo gets lost. Phil finds him.Title from Ghosting by Mother Mother
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), they're real people - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 345





	Ghost in the World, Ghost With no Home.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was heavily inspired by my friend's dream smp prompts! check them out [right here](https://twitter.com/SH1TINNIT/status/1349578965141368832?s=20)

Ranboo opened his eyes to see nothing but an expansive ocean. 

_fuck_. 

He was just trying to relax, but it seems as though this is nearly impossible for him. He just wanted a moment alone to settle into his new home, after the chaos of the past few days. After Phil and Techno invited him to live with them his life had been significantly more peaceful, although he felt a looming dread for no reason in particular. 

Ranboo shook the feeling off as he attempted to organize the chests and barrels he kept in his newfound home, attempting to calm himself. 

That’s when he heard the hissing from behind him. 

He flinched and closed his eyes, but didn’t hear the creeper’s detonation; he opened his eyes, confused. Like a pound of bricks, it hit him that he had teleported out of fear, further than usual. Meaning he was on a tiny island. Alone. Surrounded by water. 

He was screwed. 

Ranboo stared down at his hands, trying to distract himself from the bubble of anxiety forming in the pit of his stomach. His vision started to blur as he tried to focus on the embroidered eyes of ender on his shirt cuffs, which peeked out from under his suit jacket. He thanked Techno in his mind for the distraction, even if it was only for a handful of seconds. 

As he sat down on the few blocks of grass saving him from melting in the water, he felt the stinging pain of tears running down his cheeks. If only he had thought to put his armor on while organizing his chests, but ever since he moved in with Phil and Techno, he didn’t find it as necessary. 

Before long, the sun was setting. Ranboo could feel his hot, singing tears leaving slight scars on his face, but he couldn’t stop crying. He didn’t like being alone, it reminded him of those times in the panic room. Those times when Dream, or _whatever that thing was_ would show up and torment him, making him doubt the few memories he was sure of. He doesn’t remember much, but those times in the panic room are memories he wishes nothing more than to forget. 

A light buzzing interrupted his thoughts, pulling him out of his spiral. T _hank God I brought my communicator_ , he thought, checking to see who was messaging him.

  


_Ph1LzA [2:16 pm]: Hey! I haven’t seen you around in an hour or so, where are you?_

_Ph1LzA [3:03 pm]: Ranboo? I went to look for you but you aren’t home. Is everything alright?_

_Missed call from Ph1LzA [3:58 pm]_

_Missed call from Ph1LzA [5:01 pm]_

_Ph1LzA [6:27 pm]: I’m getting worried now bud._

_Missed call from Ph1LzA [8:39 pm]_

_Ph1LzA [10:22 pm] Please just tell me you’re alright_

  


_Technoblade [11:56]: phil’s out looking for you._

  


Oh god, how long had he been gone? Had it really been hours? He had been so consumed by his own thoughts that he hadn’t even acknowledged the hours running by at the speed of light, or the multiple messages from his friends. 

He wasn’t used to people looking for him, he was so used to drifting through the server, walking through battles unnoticed. He may not be the most interesting person on the server, but he never expected to be so unassuming. 

_I need to get out of my own head. I need to call Phil._

Waiting for Phil’s phone to ring felt like hours, even though logically Ranboo knew it was only a few seconds. 

“Hello? Ranboo? Are you alright?” 

Ranboo let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, feeling slightly more at ease already. “Phil! Thank god you picked up! I need help.” 

“What do you mean thank god I picked up? I’ve called you three times!” There was an edge in his voice, but he wasn’t mad. He sounded more worried than anything else. 

“I know and I’m sorry but I got stuck on an island and I’m all alone and I couldn’t stop thinking and it reminded me of the panic room and I-” 

“Ranboo, take some deep breaths. I’m not mad at you, I was just worried about you. We both were, even if Techno refuses to admit it.” 

“Y-you guys were… worried about me?”, Ranboo shakily breathes out after calming himself down thanks to Phil. “Thank you, no one usually worries about me.” 

“Of course we were worried you idiot! You said you were working on your base and suddenly you’re nowhere to be found and not answering your communicator! I had no clue where you were, and to be honest I still don’t know. Did you say you’re stuck on an island?” 

Ranboo looks out to the seemingly endless deep water, his legs stretched out in front of him. “Yeah, I got startled by a creeper and ended up here and I can’t get back; I don’t know how to teleport on command.”

Phil chuckles lightly, but quickly responds, knowing Ranboo is nervous. “I’ll grab my compass for you from my ender chest and be right there, would you like to stay on the phone? It’s really no problem.” 

“You know what? I think that would be nice. What did you do today Phil?” 

They absentmindedly chatted while Phil dug around in his chest for the correct compass, his hand grasping the one with Ranboo’s name carved onto the back. The call started to cut out as Phil took off, wind muffling the call on his end. Ranboo didn’t mind, he just couldn’t be alone for any longer. 

While Ranboo was laying on the soft grass, he looked up and spotted Phil slowly lowering himself onto the small island, wings flapping gently. 

“Ranboo, I’m so glad you’re safe. I hope it hasn’t been too bad out here.” He states as his feet touch the ground, walking towards the tall boy. When he noticed the raw skin below his eyes, the dried tear tracks raised and burned, Phil started to tear up. 

“Ranboo… buddy are you alright? I know you don't do too well with being alone for a long time.” 

Ranboo giggled heavily, trying to push back the tears threatening to well up, not wanting to need to deal with the pain any longer. “I’m okay now, thanks for coming to get me. I really don’t know what I’d do without you and your wings.” 

  


When they returned to the cabin, Techno was pretending he wasn’t waiting for the two to get home, he loves his family, and was glad to see them safe. 

“Hey Ranboo, glad you’re back. Phil was worried about you.” 

“As if you weren’t, Techno. You clearly stayed up to wait for us to get home, no matter how much you try to hide it.” Phil shot back playfully, causing Techno to gasp monotonously. 

“Nah, just wanted to read a bit of my book.” Techno gestured to the book on the coffee table next to the couch, a dark blue hardcover book with an ender pearl emblazoned on the front. 

It was good to be back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Techno embroidering on Ranboo's clothes idea comes from [this tweet](https://twitter.com/XISUTECH/status/1349561328256626689?s=20)
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/NETHEREACTOR) if you'd like to follow!


End file.
